Hihara Rosa
Hihara Rosa '(火原ローザ ''Hihara Rōza) is a member of the Cures in Heartful Song Pretty Cure. She is a 13-year-girl with a passion for acting. She is a fiery and independent girl who looks up to her mother. She never gives up and is passionate about everything she does. Rosa dreams of becoming a actress when she is older. Rosa's alter ego is '''Cure Cadenza (キュアカデンツァ Kyua Kadentsu~a), the Song of Passion whose theme color is red. She is represented by Latin music. Appearance As a civilian, Rosa has shoulder length wavy crimson red hair tied up into a high ponytail. She also has turquoise eyes. Rosa wears a long sleeved dark red dress with a ruffled skirt and black lace cuff ruffles. She also wear black tights and black heels with straps. In the summer, Rosa wears a white shirt that is one sleeved. She wears red shorts along with white heels. As Cure Cadenza, her hair grows longer, and turns red with it being put up in a side ponytail with a pink bow with red jewel encrusted in gold in the middle. She wears a white blouse is worn beneath a red vest lined in gold. The lapel is pale pink with gold diamond-shaped studs lining each side, matching the two buttons on the strip of pale pink material further down. Pale pink ruffles line the bottom. The sleeve cuffs are pale pink with a red gem stud. It comes with white gloves with pale pink ruffles and a red diamond stud, and a pale pink scarf. She also wears a red skirt, lined in white and gold. The belt is pink and gold with studs. Beneath the skirt is a pale pink petticoat. Red boots with a gold cuff, buckles, sole, and detail. On each ankle is a hot pink cuff lined with white ruffles and held with a single gold chain ornament. Above that are two hot pink straps. Further on the leg is a red and gold stud ornament Personality Rosa is a 13-year-girl with a passion for acting. She is a fiery and independent girl who looks up to her mother. She never gives up and is passionate about everything she does. Rosa dreams of becoming a actress when she is older. As a Cure, Cadenza is more serious and very determined to protect the ones she cares about. Cadenza also never gives up. History Becoming Cure Cadenza Relationships [[Yozora Seira|'Yozora Seira']]' '- Rosa's teammate. [[Morikaze Akiko|'Morikaze Akiko']]' '- Rosa's teammate. They get along great despite the fact Akiko is sometimes overwhelmed by Rosa's outgoing personality. Cure Cadenza Cure Cadenza (キュアカデンツァ Kyua Kadentsu~a) is the alter ego of Hihara Rosa. Just like her teammates, Cure Cadenza has the power of music, along with power over fire. Her voice is very hypnotic which she uses to confuse enemies. Unlike her teammates, She is physically the strongest. Her basic attack is Cadenza Blaze which is later upgraded to Cadenza Inferno. Transformation Sequence Cure Cadenza Rosa holds up her Heart Mirror with her ring glowing a bright red. She then swipes the ring across the mirror shouting "Pretty Cure, Medley Start!". Music staffs wrap around her legs and body before exploding in a shower of fire revealing her boots and outfit. She holds out her arms in front of her with musical staffs surrounding them with her gloves appearing in a explosion of fire. Her hair then fades from crimson to red before then getting put into a side ponytail with pink bow, she then tilts her head to the side as red earrings appear. She then strikes a pose before flying down from the sky and introducing herself. Attacks [[Cadenza Blaze|'Cadenza Blaze']]' - ' Cure Cadenza summons her Melody Mic before drawing a ring of fire above her then she shouts the attack name into the Mic and pointing it at the enemy. Firing the ring at the enemy. [[Cadenza Inferno|'Cadenza Inferno']]' - '''Cure Cadenza summons her Melody Mic before pointing it at the enemy summoning a rose emblem underneath the target. Then she calls the attack name and the rose begins to spin becoming a towering inferno. Etymology '''Hihara' (火原) - Hi (火) means fire and Hara '''(原) means field. Together they mean fire field. A reference to her powers over fire. '''Rosa (ローザ ) -''' Latin word meaning "rose" Her name means "fire field rose". ''Cure Cadenza ''- a virtuoso solo passage inserted into a movement in a concerto or other work, typically near the end. Songs Seira's voice actress, '''Kusada Aina, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hikasa Yoko who voices Yozora Seira, Satō Rina, who voices Hikami Sayaka, and Hanazawa Kana, who voices Morikaze Akiko. * [[Crimson Passion |'Crimson Passion' ]] * [[Sunset Paradise |'Sunset Paradise' ]] * [[Summer Rose|'Summer Rose']] Duets * Rainbow Symphony ''(along with Hikasa Yoko, Satō Rina, and Hanazawa Kana)'' * Music's Blessing ''(along with Hikasa Yoko, Satō Rina, and Hanazawa Kana)'' * Mirai ''(along with Hikasa Yoko, Satō Rina, and Hanazawa Kana)'' Trivia * Cure Cadenza's design is somewhat based on the Rouge Dream Coord from Aikatsu * Cure Cadenza is the fourth Cure over all to control fire * Rosa's birthday falls on July 31st, which makes her a Leo. * It has been revealed that Rosa is half Japanese and half Italian. Gallery Category:Heartful Song Pretty Cure Category:Heartful Song Pretty Cure Characters Category:Red Cures Category:Yozora Nozomi Category:NightSky Cures Category:Cures Category:Characters